wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Born Under the Moonlight
au thingy with starflight Prologue When the eggs began rattling in the shadows, Kestrel knew that it was time. It was the brightest night, when the three moons would be fullest, when five dragonets would hatch and stop the war. But there was one thing wrong; there was no SkyWing or MudWing egg. Not yet, at least. Dune came out from the shadows, his claws clicking against the stone ground. There, in his arms, were four eggs. A sea blue SeaWing egg, a SandWing egg, and a pitch black NightWing egg with white speckles. "You're late," Kestrel hissed. She narrowed her eyes at Dune. "Where is Webs? Or Asha and Hvitur?" When the SandWing shook his head, telling her that he didn't know, Kestrel snorted out a small amount of flames from her nostrils. "I'll go look for them." She slithered out of the cave, unlocking the boulder as well with the key Dune owned. Kestrel stared out from the ledge she was standing on, and spotted a shape far away. Flapping her wings until she was in the air, the SkyWing spotted the corpse of an IceWing. Immediately, she recognized his features, and knew it was Hvitur. "Kestrel!" Turning her head towards the voice, she spotted Asha, scars all over her body. The MudWing collapsed in front of Kestrel, gasping for breath. A blood red egg was clasped in her talons, and Kestrel helped Asha up. I'll help you. I swear. Kestrel dragged Asha inside the the cave, egg tucked in her talons. The SkyWing set Asha down on the ground, and Dune poked his head out from the darkness. He soon disappeared once again, but after a minute or two he came back with moss and water in a wooden bowl. "I'll tend to her wounds," Dune hissed. His dark eyes looked up at Kestrel. "Apparently, Webs saw Hvitur and came back with a surprise." She snorted, and walked towards where the opening for moonlight was; where they usually conspired and spoke. There, stood Webs, the egg of a RainWing in his talons. That idiot! Bringing the egg of a lazy, stupid RainWing! ''Kestrel thought to herself, enraged. She stomped on his tail, and Webs yelped, nearly dropping the egg. "Idiot!" she roared. "Why did you bring the egg of a RAINWING here?!" The SeaWing's scaley brow creased with worry and concern. "I-I had to!" he stammered. "Hvitur and the SkyWing egg were destoryed! There was nothing we could do about it." His eyes looked over to the nearly white egg in his talons. "It doesn't matter if we have a RainWing or not; we have to have five dragonets." Flames bursted out from her nostrils. Kestrel looked over to the eggs, which were rattling in the shadows, which were practically waiting to be cracked open. "We should just kill them and get it over with." Webs shook his head hurriedly. "No, Kestrel," he hissed. "The prophecy matters. Don't you want this war to end already?" After a minute of silence, Kestrel sighed. "Fine," she muttered. She watched Webs carefully grab the eggs and place the eggs under the opening, where only one of the moons' light shone. The SeaWing set the RainWing egg down beside the SandWing egg and stood there, breathless. Then, after what seemed like after an eternity, the MudWing's egg cracked open, revealing the dragon inside. He was cute yet a tad bit chubby, definitely mud coloured- And then, the MudWing jumped on the SeaWing egg as she made her way out. Kestrel grabbed the dragonet away from the SeaWing and stared at him. "What a monster you are, I like you. Webs, take him and keep him away from the eggs." "Kestrel, look!" Webs exclaimed as he took away the MudWing. She turned her direction towards the eggs, and saw the NightWing egg rattling. As the moonlight shone on the egg, it began to turn a beautiful silver colour. Then, it split open, revealing a shadow coloured NightWing, with silver teardrops next to his eyes. ''He's different from Morrowseer. That NightWing has no silver teardrops next to his eyes. This dragonet's name is Starflight. Asha would've probably said something stupid like, "welcome to the world, little one" or whatever. The dragonet turned his head towards Kestrel, his green eyes wide and curious. She forgot that NightWings could read minds, but could they when they were that young? Chapter 1 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)